The Glorious Reign
"The Glorious Reign" is the first episode of the seventh season of Game of Thrones. It is the sixty-first episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 4, 2017. It was written by David Benioff & D.B. Weiss and directed by Alan Taylor. Plot Daenerys consults her council; Jaime questions Cersei's morals; Jon prepares for the wars to come. Summary In Dorne On the coast of Dorne, Daenerys Targaryen stares out at a foreign land, a land she hopes to conquer in due time. Tyrion Lannister approaches, two goblets of wine in hand, which he proceeds to offer to Daenerys, who accepts with gratitude. Tyrion reveals his belief that the two of them share much more in common than they both realise: they share fathers who "left the world worse than they found it"; they share intelligence, but are underestimated due to their perceived weaknesses; they share lost loves of their lives, whom they are sure they will never see again; and, finally, they share the burden of coming into the world at the expense of their mothers' lives. Tyrion, noticing that he has dampened a day that should be a monumental one, comments on one last commonality they share: their undying love of wine. This warrants a chuckle from Daenerys, and they raise their goblets to each other in respect. When silence falls, Tyrion asks Daenerys if she will be able to bring the storm to her enemies. Daenerys responds that she can bring fire and blood, which Tyrion believes is more than enough. On the docks, Olenna Tyrell, Ellaria Sand, and the Sand Snakes await Daenerys' arrival. Ellaria comments on the screeches of the dragons, calling it music. ... In King's Landing ... In the North ... In Oldtown ... Recap : Main: The Glorious Reign/Recap A detailed recap of the episode scene by scene. Transcript : Main: The Glorious Reign/Transcript A detailed transcript of the episode scene by scene. Appearances First * ... Deaths * Citadel maester, poisoned by "Jaqen H'ghar" Production Cast Starring * Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister * Kit Harington as King Jon Snow * Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen * Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth * Sophie Turner as Lady Sansa Stark * Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish * Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand * Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei * Conleth Hill as Varys * Alfie Allen as Prince Theon Greyjoy * Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn * Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane Guest Starring * Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell * Anton Lesser as Qyburn * Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm * Gemma Whelan as Queen Yara Greyjoy * Keisha Castle-Hughes as Obara Sand * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers as Tyene Sand * Jessica Henwick as Nymeria Sand * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn Royce * Tim McInnerny as Lord Robett Glover * Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Ser Gregor Clegane * Frank Hvam as Citadel maester * Bella Ramsay as Lady Lyanna Mormont * Sean Blowers as Lord Wyman Manderly * Tom Varey as Lord Cley Cerwyn Uncredited * Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'ghar Cast notes * 14 of 23 starring cast members appear in this episode. * Starring cast members Carice van Houten (Melisandre), Rory McCann (Sandor Clegane), Maisie Williams (Arya Stark), John Bradley (Samwell Tarly), Gwendoline Christie (Brienne of Tarth), Isaac Hempstead-Wright (Bran Stark), Hannah Murray (Gilly), and Iain Glen (Jorah Mormont) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. * Tom Wlaschiha (Jaqen H'ghar) is not credited in this episode. Notes General * The episode title is a reference to Cersei Lannister's rule over the Seven Kingdoms, in an ironic sense. It is also a reference to Jon Snow's reign over the North, as well as Daenerys Targaryen's potential reign if she ever ascends to the throne. * The Twins and the Wall appear in the title sequence but not in the episode. * The credits theme is the fourth track from Game of Thrones (Music from the HBO® Series - Season 6) ''by Ramin Djawadi titled "Needle." In Dorne * ... In King's Landing * ... In the North * ... In Oldtown * ... In the books * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of ''A Dance with Dragons: ** Chapter 61, The Griffin Reborn: A Targaryen returns to Westeros after years spent in Essos. * The rest of the episode appears to draw material from what will come in the sixth and seventh novels, The Winds of Winter ''and ''A Dream of Spring,'' respectively. Memorable quotes 'Tyrion Lannister: ... '''Jaime Lannister: ... Gallery ... __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7